Without My Mate
by MoonLight Youkai
Summary: Kagome has just turned 16, She returned to the Feudal era and within 5 hours she had been confronted by Sesshomaru. He claimed that she was his mate. Is it just a sick delusion or is it true, true that Sesshomaru is her fated love and he is hers? How will Inuyasha react? Read and find out!
1. Summary

"Sesshomaru, keep the hell away from Kagome!" , Inuyasha growled. _He won't get within 10 FEET of her if we can help it!_ His beast said trying to keep somewhat calm. Sesshomaru sighed and said, " Inuyasha, she is _My_ rightful mate and you damn _Half-Breed_ won't keep her from me." "**LIKE HELL YOU WILL!**" Inuyasha roared and drew Tetsusaiga and charged Sesshomaru! "Fool… You will regret this…" Sesshomaru said and drew his poison whip.

This is Sesshomaru x Kagome story. Also my first one.

This is the Before fight in a way.


	2. A Fight for dear Kagome

First chapter, what surprised me is that in less than a day I have a few favorites, a review, and 3 people following the story. Thanks for the support!

"Inuyasha, you mongrel, why do you insist on keeping _My Mate_ away from me?" Sesshomaru asked in-between attacking Inuyasha with his poisonous whip. "Because _Brother_." Inuyasha growled with anger, "Kagome is **MY** shard detector, you especially can't come near her or you will die!" Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha for threatening to kill him and talking about Kagome, his mate like that. "Enough of this, you half-breed, I will make your death slow and painful for insulting her like that." Inuyasha growled as he was pushed against a tree, slowly cracking from the pressure of Sesshomaru pushing Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru!" Someone yells from a distance. A few seconds later an arrow glowing purplish pink soars towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leans forward and dodges his mates purifying arrow. "Kagome, why do you defend his mongrel? He admits to using you for his selfish shard hunt." Sesshomaru yells towards a Kagome sitting silently in a tree about a hundred feet away. A moment later another arrow flies and Sesshomaru is forced to release Inuyasha to dodge the arrow. "Mate, I will return for you, do not forget that Kagome." Sesshomaru says then flies away.

Was that a decent chapter guys? I just made it from an idea I had and I'm wondering if this is good enough for you guys. Well anyway, See ya. Remember Don't make Sesshomaru angry!


	3. Thoughts on Kagome

_**Welcome to Chapter 3 guys! Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of writers block. Also I'm going to try a style of writing where I do someones PoV for a bit then switch to another characters like this: Kagome's PoV. Then later on I'd switch to Inuyasha or Kouga or someone else. Feel free to tell me how you think of this writing style and if I should stick with this kind for a while or change back to normal.**_

_Sesshomaru's PoV._

My 'brother' insists on keeping her away from me, He always got the best. From Father's fang called Tessaiga, now he keeps _her_ away from me. He will regret this when he is slowly dying from my poison claws. Oh, I can imagine his screams of pain as the poison moves throughout his body. It is clear to me that he won't let me near her since he insists on using her powers to find those shards to become a 'full demon' but he will never become as powerful as I have become. I will have what belongs to me and I will do whatever I need to have her. I know Rin would love having her around since she never really had a mother... Kagome, I will have you one way or another.

_Inuyasha's PoV._

Damn Sesshomaru, you can't have the wrench! I still need her to finish the Jewel. He can have her after I'm done with finding the Jewel. She looks so much like Kikyo, maybe I could keep the wench for myself... NO! She can not and will not replace Kikyo, She is a cheap reincarnation of her! Maybe to piss off Sesshomaru I'll kill her after I finish the jewel. Would that piss him off? Yes it would, especially if she is actually his 'Mate' like he says she is. If it doesn't.. Keh, she will be out of my way either way. Only a few more shards until this is done and over with... Until im a Full Demon like I promised myself that I would be.

_**So guys and gals, how was that? I thought that I could show what they both think of Kagome. I hope you enjoyed this and I will see you... In the Next Chapter!**_


End file.
